


No Animal or Man Can Scream Like I Can

by FayeHunter



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, Michael doesnt like halloween and now he has to watch a "scary movie", am i michael, ashton loves them too much, yes I am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26688082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FayeHunter/pseuds/FayeHunter
Summary: Michael hates Halloween and he hates scary movies. Unfortunately, his boyfriend loves both.
Relationships: Michael Clifford/Ashton Irwin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	No Animal or Man Can Scream Like I Can

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a little Mashton for [Maggie](https://calumsclifford.tumblr.com/), queen of the Mashton. It was for a prompt: “This movie is really scary, but you’re into it so I’m trying not to cover my face the whole time, but- WHAT IS THAT?”  
> I was originally going to make it a scary movie but it's funnier if it wasn't so. Please enjoy Michael and Ashton watching Nightmare Before Christmas. And thanks to [Mel](https://bourgeoix.tumblr.com/) for always being my hype woman!
> 
> Title is a quote from the movie

Michael has a secret. Despite being a proud, self-proclaimed “emo kid,” Michael has never seen  _ The Nightmare Before Christmas. _ He is twenty-five years old and has not seen what is probably the most classic emo kid movie. There’s a reason for it, though. Michael’s other secret. He hates scary movies.  _ Halloweentown  _ made him cry as a kid. The skeletons, the goblins, and the  _ ghost in the screen? _ He had screamed and hid in the bathroom, crying until Calum promised that they would turn it off and watch something else. Michael still hasn’t finished it, still paralyzed with fear just thinking about it. He’s an adult, with a job and a boyfriend, and he still shakes a little thinking about that movie. So  _ Nightmare Before Christmas?  _ Out of the question, he doesn’t care if Fall Out Boy or Panic At The Disco covered songs from it. Michael doesn’t care if it’s fun or if Luke and Calum dress up as Sally and Jack for Halloween and everyone says how cute it is. He will not watch it.

His boyfriend, Ashton, however loves horror movies, loves anything scary or spooky. Ashton owns a copy of every  _ Halloween _ movie ever made and tons of the old Universal monster movies. Michael would rather watch  _ Breakfast at Tiffany’s _ with Luke again and have Luke sob onto his shoulder before he touches any of Ashton’s movie collection, but there’s no escape when it comes to Ashton and Halloween. He’s had their couples costume planned since January, despite Michael’s protests, and he’s been decorating for Halloween since August, covering the apartment in cobwebs and spiders. Michael came home one day and almost walked into the cobweb, barely holding back a scream of terror. Michael doesn’t have the heart to tell him that he doesn’t really like all of this, wants to eat candy and hide and watch literally anything else. 

Ashton’s favorite holiday movie though?  _ Nightmare Before Christmas.  _ Ashton adores it, has so much merch for it, between cups and plates and some plushies. Can’t stop talking about how it’s his favorite and he’s sad that Calum and Luke got to do the couple costume first because now they can’t. Michael’s relieved about it. There’s no way he’s dressing up as some kind of doll with stitches on his body. He doesn’t care if it makes him a bad emo, they can take his fucking card, as he doesn’t have to be Sally.

They’re making dinner when it happens. Michael is focusing on the mac and cheese he’s stirring on the stove while Ashton cuts up some chicken. Ashton’s talking about the movie for the twentieth time this week, mentioning that the local theater is doing a shadow play for it and how they should go and get all dressed up and have a good time for date night when Michael finally blurts it out.

“I’ve never seen it before!”

There’s a long pause. Michael knows Ashton is staring at him, the sound of the knife hitting the cutting board no longer there. Michael can feel the hole Ashton is burning into the side of his head as he stares.

“What do you mean you haven’t seen  _ Nightmare Before Christmas _ ?”

“That! I mean that! I never saw it as a kid because I don’t like scary movies!”

“It’s not a scary movie though? It’s claymation, it’s meant for kids. Disney made it. And you’re the emo kid!” Ashton says, tone raising in confusion and indignation.

Michael turns to his boyfriend, flustered and red faced, “Well, I was a kid and it scared me! That stupid sack creature with the bugs? I hated it!”

“That’s the main villain, how can you hate the villain!” Ashton cries, visibly upset about this. 

“I don’t like horror movies. We’ve been over this.” 

“ _ Nightmare Before Christmas  _ isn’t a horror movie, it’s art.” 

“Shit, and you called  _ me _ the emo kid, Ash,” Michael rolls his eyes, turning back to the macaroni. He will not be shamed for this. It’s stupid and trivial for Ashton to be so worked up about this. Ashton thinks Michael’s video games are dumb how is this any different?

Ashton is frowning. He’s cutting the chicken up into small pieces and frowning, eyebrows furrowed. Michael sighs. 

“What? What could possibly be wrong now?” 

“We’re going to watch it.” 

“Ashton, no. We are not.” 

“Yes, we are. You’re my boyfriend and I love you, but I also love this movie and I want you to watch it with me.”

“Ashton, I love you too, but I don’t like scary movies. I don’t want to watch it.”

“Please. I played FIFA for you. I hate FIFA.”

Michael sighs, put out. He’s right, of course. Fuck, Michael’s going to have to do this, isn’t he?

“Fine. I’ll watch the stupid movie.” 

Ashton grins, wide and bright, beaming as he plants a kiss on Michael’s cheek. Michael refuses to give in. He’s already dreading this movie. 

***

Ashton turned the movie night into a production. He’s gotten popcorn and candy (M&Ms and Reese’s) and begged Michael to bake the pumpkin cupcakes he likes so much. Michael had grumbled about it because he doesn’t even want to watch the stupid movie, but he’s weak in the face of his boyfriend asking nicely with kisses. All in all, they’ve created the perfect mood for a Halloween movie and Michael  _ wishes _ they were watching anything besides  _ Nightmare Before Christmas.  _ Michael is still planning on how he can get Ashton to watch  _ The Lost Boys _ instead, the only vampire movie Michael’s ever watched or enjoyed, when Saturday night rolls around and Ashton insists it’s time to start the movie.

Ashton is practically vibrating with excitement as he hits  _ play _ on the movie, snuggling down into the couch next to Michael. He throws one arm around Michael’s shoulders, looking expectantly at him as the opening song starts. Michael can admit that visually the movie is interesting. The claymation of it is amazing, especially considering the movie is from 1993. 

They’re not even two minutes in and Michael is already ansty. There’s a character singing about having snakes for fingers with the creepiest looking long, fish-like face. Michael feels like it’s staring directly at him through the TV screen. He’s relieved when some vampires show up and then immediately unsettled when the Mayor turns his body around. Michael keeps shooting looks at Ashton, who’s so focused on the screen he’s not looking at Michael. Logically, Michael knows the movie isn’t scary, but it’s just unsettling enough for him to feel a little freaked out.

By the end of the first song, Michael’s decided that he does not like the movie. The creatures are unsettling. The rag doll’s arm has ripped off and stuffing pops out. Michael flinches, glancing over at Ashton. Ashton’s still watching the movie in awe, face lit up. Michael will say the little ghost dog is cute, though. He’s trying to focus on that at least.

“I like the dog,” Michael comments when Ashton looks at him, expectantly. Ashton grins widely, grabbing Michael’s hand.

“I knew you’d say that, Zero’s so cute and you love dogs.”

The skeleton is singing on screen now, the rag doll back with her creepy eyelashes and stitches and Michael remembers Luke’s costume now. Although he doesn’t remember it looking so strange on Luke. The skeleton pops his head off, referencing Shakespeare, popping his head back and smiling too widely for Michael’s low fear tolerance. He squeaks, hand making an aborted move to cover his face. Ashton barely notices, too wrapped up in the movie to pay attention. Michael would pout about it, but he’s just hoping this movie will be over soon.

“He’s going to Christmastown now,” Ashton whispers. Michael snaps his attention back to the screen, seeing the snow on the movie. He relaxes slightly. Christmas seems safe. No monsters or ghouls or creepy things to scare him. Although, maybe it’s the art style but the elves are still creepy. God, Michael regrets finding a boyfriend who likes scary things. He’d be having less heartache now. He’s barely controlling having to cover his eyes when they go back to Halloweentown. The vampire is pulling his eye out and Michael gags a little. He really doesn’t like the creepy little doctor either; he looks like a fish gone wrong.

“Do you like it?” Ashton asks. Michael hums, trying not to make eye contact with Ashton. God, this movie isn’t even that good, nevermind the scary bits. The only thing good about this is the cute dog.

“It’s fine,” Michael says, drifting his attention back to the movie, hoping he doesn’t have to tell Ashton he doesn’t like it. Do they all stop singing soon? 

The kids are unsettling. The kids are  _ really _ unsettling. Michael is trying hard to not cover his eyes now. They’re too green and blue, with creepy eyes and the girl has stringy hair. Michael is starting to wonder if Ashton will get mad at him if he takes his phone out and starts messing around with it. He thinks there’s still an hour left of this movie. He wants it to be over already. 

Michael’s not fully paying attention when the sack monster shows up. He’s only half looking at the screen, hoping if he doesn’t look he’ll stop being so scared. He glances up and all he sees is spiders coming out of the sack creatures eyes. 

Michael screams. He screams loudly, too startled and creeped out to care. There are insects coming out of the sack creature and he can’t take this anymore. 

“What the FUCK is that?” Michael screams, pointing at the sack that now has a snake tongue. 

Ashton jumps, turning to Michael wide eyed, “That’s the main villain, Michael.” 

“I can’t do this anymore. I can’t watch this; I’m sorry and I love you, but I can’t do this,” Michael stands up, covering his eyes a little. He hates agreeing to this; he doesn’t want to watch this anymore. 

“But it’s not even-”

“I don’t care if it’s not over! I don’t want to finish it Ashton, it’s freaking me out,” Michael mumbles, face still covered. Ashton makes a little sound, but there’s shuffling and the movie clicks off. Ashton gently tugs on Michael, forcing him to sit down. He wraps Michael up in a hug, resting his chin on his head. 

“Sweetheart, I’m sorry. I really like this movie and I didn’t think it would scare you so bad.” 

“I’m not scared, just freaked out a little,” Michael protests even though he’s still hiding a little. Ashton snorts like he doesn’t believe him. 

“We can watch something else instead. What about Scooby Doo?” 

“Not the zombie one. Too scary.” 

“That’s a children’s movie, Michael.” 

“And I don’t like the zombies in it.” 

“Aw, I can leave the light on for you tonight to help you sleep.” 

“Shut up or I’m making you sleep on the couch.” 

“Probably for the best. Gotta protect you from the zombies.” 

“I hate you.” 

Ashton laughs, kissing Michael gently. “No you don’t.” 

“Fine, I don’t.” 

“Besides if you kicked me out of bed, who would help battle the claymation monsters trying to break in?” 

Michael rolls his eyes, but let’s Ashton tease him anyway. He snuggles into Ashton, as he clicks out of the movie, trying to hunt for something better for them to watch. Michael may hate Halloween, but at least he loves Ashton. Even if he’ll have nightmares now.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [tumblr!](https://pixiegrl.tumblr.com/) Talk to me about Stardust, 5sos, Luke Hemmings, or you can sidetrack me by giving me more fic ideas!


End file.
